


Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompts

by Ember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short, Tumblr, mixed ratings, multiple stories, oneshots, prompts, will tag individually for triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots that I wrote for people up in tumblr. They range from gen to explicit, so I will be rating and warning each in their individual summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sterek Secret Santa Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Sterek Secret Santa gift exchange. They get each other (pack scheming) and end up giving each other the perfect gifts without having to ask others for input.
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Cheesy humor

Why the hell did Stiles get Derek. Out of anyone for a Secret Santa (all in the name of pack bonding, damn it, why did he ever come up with the idea) Derek was probably the worst. The hardest to pick a gift for. What did the guy even like? Did he even own a DVD player? Who didn’t own a DVD player. Anyone else he could have gotten the Star Wars trilogy (the original, because come on), and called it a gift of cultural expansion. Besides Scott, but Scott was almost so easy to buy for it was like cheating. 

God, Stiles never knew what to buy people. He always went too big if he was trying to impress. He bought Lydia a freaking TV for her birthday (never mind he returned it). Not that he was. Trying to impress Derek, that is. Or at least he was just trying to make the guy smile. That wasn’t weird, wanting to make Derek smile? That he was sort of obsessing over it?

So who could blame him for wincing when Lydia called Derek’s name, and Stiles’ had to walk over to the gift pile and fling the bag in Derek’s arms while babbling, “I didn’t know what to get you, so I thought that this would be okay, it’s suppose to be ironic and funny okay? And yeah, sorry if it sucks.”

Derek stared at the present for awhile (at least he wasn’t glaring at it) before grunting, “Thanks.” Without further ado he grabbed the shirt from inside and took it out, spreading it for the group to see. The moment of truth.

No one said anything for a bit, but there were quite a few eyebrows raised. Well, literally everyone’s eyebrows were raised. Including Derek’s.

“What is this?” the alpha managed to get out, sounding confused.

“It’s three wolves moon!” Stiles exclaimed, flailing his arms. “The women know from the wolves on the shirt that you, like a wolf, are a mysterious loner who knows how to 'howl at the moon' from time to time- Come on, you have to have heard of that!” Everything kind of hanged on the fact that Derek understood the joke. Which didn’t seem to be the case.

And then the most surprising sound ever came from Derek’s mouth. Could that be- but no. A smile was all Stiles was hoping for, a pie in the sky dream, and was that just a laugh? Short and dry, sure, but a laugh! Stiles had gotten Derek to laugh!

“You can’t expect me to wear this monstrosity,” Derek said while still smiling.

Everyone seemed to relax all at once, and a collective breath was released.

“Hey, at least consider it for PJs. Everyone needs at least one set of ironic pajamas!” Stiles was grinning like a madman and he didn’t even care.

Scott cut in on the banter with, “Why don’t you give Stiles his present Derek?”

Both Stiles and Derek gave Scott a hard stare, the alpha saying, “How did you know I got Stiles?”

Scott blanched. “Ah- well..”

Jackson punched Scott’s arm and everyone else suddenly was avoiding eye contact like crazy. Wait, what? Was this a setup? Stiles glanced at Derek with a questioning look, only to look away at the enigmatic (and intense) look the man gave back in return. What the heck? What were their friends trying to do?

Derek shrugged and grabbed his gift from the table, a hefty box that he lifted easily but took Stiles by surprise with its weight as it was dropped into his arms.

“Thanks,” Stiles muttered, not sure how to take this new development. With a little handling he got the wrapping (surprisingly well done, though a boring, plain blue) off to reveal a wooden chest with intricate runes carved on it. “Holy shit!”

Derek smirked, and whoa, two smiles in one night? That’s gotta be a record. “Open it.”

Stiles placed the chest gingerly on the table, listening to what sounded like glasses clinking together. The contents were revealed to be vials of various powders and liquids, as well as a leather bound book and what looked like archaic lab equipment. “Wow...”

“Deaton helped me with where to purchase it all, so it’s authentic,” Derek muttered, walking to stand next to the boy. “I thought it would be useful for you to develop your skills.”

It kind of said more than that. It said that Derek appreciated Stiles enough as part of the pack to encourage how the boy wanted to be part of it. It was really meaningful, and suddenly Stiles impulse ebay buy seemed really weak in comparison.

“Oh, dude, sorry, this must have cost a fortune and I gave you a stupid joke shirt.” Man, talk about unequal gifts, a shirt was pathetic in comparison.

Derek shook his head, and was that embarrassment? The alpha was _embarrassed_. “No, it’s fine. It was... surprising. I liked it.” He smiled again, and whoa, Stiles didn’t know he could keep up with how handsome it made the normally grumpy werewolf.

It wasn’t until Lydia coughed discreetly that Stiles realized how long they had been staring at each other. “If you two are quite finished, I believe Danny is next,” she announced with a sly smile.


	2. Stiles Asks Derek Out (It Doesn't End Well)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thenewdirectioner: Stiles asks Derek out, Derek’s being stubborn and refusing.
> 
> Again, very silly, I hope you guys don’t mind this but my sense of humor just comes out! Feel free to be very specific with the tones or situations when asking for the prompts, but I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: Cheesy Humor

“Oh man, oh god, oh man,” Scott whispered. “We are going to get in such trouble.”

“Dude, you owe me.” Yeah, Stiles was calling this in. “You know how many times I had to put up with bullshit to help you and Allison out?”

“Where did you even get a boombox? I thought those were discontinued in like, the 80s.”

“The power of the internet my friend.”

Okay, mix tape? Check. Huge boombox? Check. Ironic trench coat? Chee-eck. Time to get this seduction on the road.

“Can’t I leave?” Scott whined, peeking out from under the bushes into the charred remains of the Hale house.

“No dude, you gotta be here in case I need a quick getaway.” Stiles patted his friend on the shoulder. “When this works I’ll invite you to the wedding.”

“That’s what you said about Lydia, and I got grounded for a month!”

Stiles ignored his paranoid best friend and stood in front of the yard. Scott had confirmed that Derek was currently in the house and alone, which was great. He may be feeling confident about this, but he didn’t need an audience. Aside from Scott that is, who didn’t count. He pressed play and lifted the boombox over his head. The musical melody of Hungry Like the Wolf drifted through the air. He felt like the King of Romance, the Czar of Seduction, the Sultan of Asking-People-Out. This was full proof. And that was when Derek did that thing where he popped out of nowhere and onto the porch, and he looked ready to kill.

“What are you doing?” the man growled. 

“Um, what does it look like dude? I’m asking you out in the most ironic yet awesome way possible.” Stiles shook the boombox for emphasis.

Derek looked past the boy. “Scott, I know you’re out there.”

“Whoa, rude much? I’m the one putting my neck on the line here!” Stiles put down the boombox with a (well, it was way too manly to be a pout, really) frown. “You’re older, I thought you would appreciate a classic!”

“If playing crappy and downright insulting music at my doorstep is the best idea you can come up with, I have to wonder why you bothered trying to ask me out anyway,” Derek answered, heavy with the wit dry (as always).

Stiles rotated his hands. “So…Is that a yes?”

“No,” Derek ground out.

“Is that a no to the question or a no to the date?”

“Both.”

Stiles flailed. “Oh come on! I even bought a boombox! Do you know how much these things cost? They’re vintage!”

“If you want I can always smash it for you.”

Stiles gathered the precious boombox up in his arms quickly. “Okay, no need to take this out on poor musical devices. But this isn’t over! You will accompany me for a date, and god dammit, you will enjoy yourself!”

“That might the most terrifying threat I’ve heard yet,” Derek answered with a smirk.


	3. Chauffeur!Stiles and Business!Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inkynib: chauffeur!stiles plays ungodly music while driving business!derek around. Derek can overlook this when Stiles starts singing along. Oh god, I love me some business man AUs, I may just expand on this in the future. (Limo sex anyone? Not now cause I don’t want to go on and on, but I may just plop this into a future fic…)
> 
> Gen: Mature  
> Warnings: Sexual fantasies
> 
> (Shit, I don’t know if I want to expand on this AU or just write porn, lol!)

“Is that _The Police_?” Jackson sneered the band name like it was an insult, and Derek could easily picture the scowl the brat was probably giving the phone. Sure, the Hales founded the cooperation, and Derek had to admit his own position was probably influenced by the fact that his Uncle owned the company, but he had crawled his way from the bottom. Jackson had gotten the go ahead from his Daddy when the kid was barely out of college.

“I have to. Don’t forget to have that presentation finished by the end of the week,” Derek warned in a clipped voice. “It’ll be your ass on the line if the clients complain.”

“Yeah, I get you,” Jackson answered, voice swarming with confidence. “Just don’t let your ipod go off during the meeting, okay?” And with that the brat hanged up.

Derek put his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his face with a sigh. He had a lunch meeting in ten minutes, and the music blasting in the front of the car wasn’t doing much for his concentration of the key points he was supposed to discuss. With a flick of a button the black dividing sheet rolled down, and the music rang out even louder. Derek was about to bark at Scott to turn that shit off when he noticed that the voice singing along wasn’t his usual chauffeur’s.

_Temptation, frustration_

So bad it makes him cry

The strange driver’s voice wasn’t exactly pleasing, but it wasn’t grating either. It was young, probably Scott’s age, but more energetic. The words were sung with an excitement that was usually reserved for shower heads, and it was obvious the man (though if he was Scott’s age and barely out of high school, probably more of a boy) had obviously no idea that Derek had let down the divider.

_Wet bus stop, she’s waiting_

His car is warm and dry

The driver turned his head and went to grab something in the front seat while still singing along in obvious disregard for safe driving. The side profile revealed a pale boy, handsome in a youthful and somehow very tempting way. He seemed even younger than Scott, but that couldn’t be possible because the company didn’t higher drivers under 18. He kept right on singing, his voice bright and his smile brighter.

_Don’t stand! Don’t stand so-_

Don’t stand so close to me

Derek suddenly had a thought of what the boy would look like out of his currently ill fitted suit. Perhap he could leave the hat on. And as much as the businessman was enjoying the driver being in his private car, he couldn’t help but feel that it would be so much better if the boy joined him in the back of it.

That was when the driver noticed that he was in clear view, and he froze like a rabbit in the eyes of a wolf. He scrambled the turn off the radio, pressing the button with jerky movements and then standing up straight, hands at three and five.

“Sorry Mr. Hale, I didn’t realize the music was so loud,” the boy said, voice a little rough from singing.

Derek wondered if he had been reaching for a water bottle. “Where’s Scott?” he asked instead.

“He’s out getting a client. Knows the Upper East Side more than I do, so we switched for today. I hope you don’t mind, sir. It’s not exactly regulation…” The boy sounded a bit sulky, more like a child getting caught more than a man who might be fired.

Derek shrugged, but made sure his eyes were no-nonsense. “I would like to be informed when a switch is going to be made in the future. I would also like to be introduced to the man I entrust my car and life to.” He knew he was going a bit far with that line, but for some reason he wanted to watch the boy sweat.

The driver blanched, and the rearview mirror didn’t show nearly enough of his face. “I’m so sorry Mr. Hale! Stilinski, here to drive you to your destination sir!”

Derek smirked at that, but quickly replaced it with his business frown. “I call Scott by his first name. I like to know those that I work with by a first name basis.” That was a lie, Scott had simply introduced himself as such and Derek had never been bothered to ask for a last name.

“Er- well, my friends call me Stiles,” the boy muttered, a bit embarrassed.

“Stiles,” Derek said, his voice clipped. He leaned forward. “Are you my driver for the rest of the day?”

Stiles fidgeted in his seat. “Yes, Mr. Hale.”

Derek smiled at that, a look that was all teeth. There were a few appointments he could afford to reschedule. “Excellent, because I believe I’ll be needing your services all day.”


	4. Derek's Hungry Like The Wolf in This Club Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moshiznik: Stiles is dancing at the local gay club with some friends when Derek walks in and spots him. Derek is mesmerized and wants Stiles, like now.
> 
> Gah, this is really hard to write cause I’ve actually read a couple of fics with this plot, but I’ll try to put my spin on it? Short and to the point so I hope you don’t mind.
> 
> Gen: Mature  
> Warnings: Sexual Fantasies

Derek scowled at the crowd. “Laura, what exactly is our mission here?”

“Hmm?” Laura mumbled between her straw as she slurped her fruity drink of whatever the hell, and asked innocently, “What do you mean?”

“You told me. That we had. A mission,” Derek ground out. He knew she was the alpha and all, but what could they possibly be doing in a gay club?

“Oh, right right. Okay, you ready for this?” Laura took another long sip, causing Derek to furrow his brows. His sister couldn’t even get drunk, why did she like playing pretend with the humans? She finished the drink with a smack of her lips. “Mission: Get Derek Laid!”

Derek turned on his heel and began to walk away from the bar.

“Come on Derek!” Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him back, and if she wasn’t his alpha he would have knocked her arm away. “You’ve been lurking around the apartment for the last few months and I’m sick of it! Go find a twink and ask him to take you home like the abandoned pup you act like.” She jabbed her finger into his chest. “And that’s an order, mister.

“Fine,” he growled. “But if I don’t find anyone I get to go home.”

Laura smirked. “Fine, but I already noticed quite a few boys that seem right up your alley. Maybe if you looked rather than glared you would too.”

Derek settled on the stool and surveyed the dance floor where a wild chaos of glitter and sweat was shifting to electronic beats. He did not have a ‘riding hood kink,’ as his sister liked to call it. It just happened that the boys who caught his eyes were usually youthful and naive, which came with being youthful. And if he was looking for a lithe body to press against his own, or a pretty face with a pale stretch of neck to lick, that was his own business.

The boy he spotted didn’t simply fit the bill, he was top of the line. He was wearing tight shorts that he kept pulling down, and his shirt was somewhat transparent, allowing a view of his lanky torso. It really wasn’t appropriate for a young boy to be wearing. Derek should go up and tell him so. The boy didn’t have glitter but sweat pearled on his skin, and Derek had the urge to lick it off. His dancing was less grace and more jerk, and his awkwardness somehow made him more… enticing.

The werewolf wondered how he would be in bed. The boy seemed like he didn’t have any experience in the club, did that mean he didn’t have experience with sex? The idea of taking him apart piece by piece seemed very appealing. A youth was only good to be trained, and Derek had plenty experience with that. A shivering, blushing, fumbling boy who would try so hard to please, yet break the moment he was giving pleasure. Hips jerking, body shivering, lips slick with saliva as he begged for release.

Derek stalked to the boy, who obviously didn’t belong in the club. Not when they could have so much fun in bed. He pointedly ignored Laura’s victory grin.


	5. My, What Broken Legs You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two-facedjanus: broken limb(s) derek needs stiles’ help! lead-in to or established relationship? fluffy?
> 
> This is kind of similar to my Bloody Embrace fic, but I’ll try to put a different spin on it for this prompt ^^
> 
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Broken limbs, Innuendos

“Oh stop being a baby.” Stiles was having trouble hauling the giant werewolf from his car to the relative ‘safety’ of the train warehouse. “We’re almost there.”

“How about I break your legs and see how you feel?” Derek gritted out. It seemed no amount of pain would stop the dry wit which was Derek Hale.

“Why haven’t you healed yet? We drove all the way here!” Seriously, Stiles needed a little less Wolverine X-Men and a little more Wolverine X-men Last Stand.

“Yes, and I was passed out if you didn’t notice. I haven’t had time to set them properly so they can start healing.” Yet Derek was taking every step with little more than a wince, all the way to the ever comforting bench in the middle of the dark warehouse.

Despite Stiles’ complaining he sat Derek down gingerly. “Well get to setting so you can get to healing.”

Derek clenched his teeth and set to do just that, a process that was definitely hard to watch and harder to hear. The crack of bone went straight to the boy’s stomach every time. Derek leaned back against the pillar afterward, taking a deep breath as the healing began.

Stiles sat down next to him and took his crazy boyfriend’s hand in his own. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner…”

Derek shook his head and squeezed the sweaty hand offered. “You came when you could, that’s what’s important. And you got me out of there. I would have been dead if not for you.”

Stiles leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder, taking joy in the fact that the alpha was comfortable enough to lull his head against his own. “Do your legs still hurt?”

“Are you offering to kiss them better?” Derek asked with a snort.

Sarcasm was a good sign. “No, but I could kiss other parts once they heal,” Stiles taunted with a smirk of his own.

Derek closed his eyes. “I may just take you up on that offer. Maybe after some sleep.”

“What? No, Derek, no! I am not sleeping in this horror movie excuse for a place- Derek, do not fall asleep on me!”

“Good night Stiles.”

“I swear to god, if you fall asleep I’m leaving your werewolf ass here, broken legs or no-”

“There’s a mattress in the back.”

“Then let’s go there- Derek, Derek no, Derek do not fall asleep- I am never driving you here again, I should have thrown you out the moment you woke up! Is this for the baby comment? You know I was joking, right? Derek? Derek!”


	6. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty strange prompt I wasn’t sure how to handle, so I went for comedy. Sorry if that’s not what you wanted prompter! Since the comedy is kind of lost with knowing what the prompt is, I put it at the end.
> 
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Awkward discussions

“Come on Derek, please? I’ll make sure it won’t hurt.”

“I’m not worried about it hurting.” Derek’s frown deepened. “I’m just not sure you have enough experience to do it in the first place.”

“What? Experience?! I do it to myself all the time!” Stiles pouted for all he was worth.

“I very much doubt that,” the man answered with a snort. “I’d just rather, if you want it to happen, that I be the one to do it.”

“It’s a bonding experience! Remember when I let you-”

“Let’s not bring up that time. And yes, I know which time you’re referring to.”

“I mean, even if I do mess up- and I’m not saying I would! You’ll just heal right afterwards, so does it even matter?”

Derek rubbed his chin. “You’re not really convincing me here.”

Stiles knew when he was licked, but he also had a secret weapon. The big guns. The one thing besides wolfsbane that the werewolf had no resistance to. The boy grasped the older man’s leather sleeve and looked up, making sure his eyes were moist and huge. He may be dealing with a wolf, but that didn’t mean Stiles’ ever famous puppy eyes weren’t super effective. “Please?” he asked, making sure to whine just a little childishly.

“No Stiles. Stop. That’s not going to work this time.”

“I just want us to be closer,” Stiles reasoned, stepping closer. “I just want to know that you trust me.”

“This is just a really weird way- Stiles, stop. Don’t. God, you look like you’re about to cry.”

“It’s just one time, is one time really that bad? Just one teeny tiny moment, just to know I can. And I’m sure we’ll both feel really good afterwards.”

“God damn it- fine.” Derek was the one pouting now. “But for the record I find it very odd that you’ve suddenly acquired the urge to shave my face.”

Yes! Victory was his! “You won’t regret it!” Finally, maybe Stiles would get to enjoy some sex without worrying about beard burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tandlerovmusic: Derek letting Stiles shave him after Stiles uses the Puppy Eyes on him


	7. When Jealousy Takes a 360 (Or a 69)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karaq: Hmm…Sterek. Derek getting all terretorial/posessive/jealous and staking a claim. You can never get enough of those. ;-)  
> And  
> two-facedjanus: I KNOW IM ASKING FOR TWO but no one ever writes 69ing sterek smut and its like. WHY NOT. also there should be tight hand-holding or hugging or something and mushy tender “I love you”s and sdsihgsjfhsjudf i would just die. and maybe cuddling after they are spent
> 
> I ask- Why not both? Warning: Explicit bit at the end! I warn before it happens, so if you want to read this as a jealousy prompt go right ahead and feel free to skip the 69ing at the end ^^ 
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Sexual happenings, mentions of past underage

It had actually all started (technically) in an odd situation where Stiles was, for once in his life, being flirted with by an attractive man. (Really, flirted with by an attractive anyone, but this one happened to be a man.) He supposed that college had been good for him, given him confidence, a new, cooler haircut, even some definition (okay, he was still lanky, but some definition). And it was all paying off, he was finally getting the attention he deserved. There was only one problem.

Stiles was already dating Derek.

But Derek never flirted or said romantic nothings or even complimented him, and sometimes Stiles wanted that. So yeah, he may have not told the guy off the very first second. He may have even acted coy to get a little more attention. It’s not like he actually flirted back persay. And as soon as the guy touched his arm, Stiles was going to pull away and confess that he wasn’t single. Was being the operative word, because that had been when Derek had yanked him away, snarled into the guys face to fuck off, and dragged him out of the party without so much of how do you do.

The car ride home had been awkward and silent. Derek picking him up and carrying him to the bed had been even more awkward, but a lot less silent as Stiles protested the entire way. When he was plopped into bed he gave a glare to match the werewolf’s own.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Stiles protested as he sat up. He was still in his freaking shoes.

That was when Derek unbuckled his belt.

“Whoa! What the- would you like to include Stiles in your sexy time plans? Because he’s a little clueless since you haven’t dropped the freaking caveman act,” Stiles pointed out.

The man dropped his pants. “I’m going to fuck you.”

“Oh, right, yeah. And my say on the matter?” Stiles crossed his arms.

“What, did you want to fuck that guy instead?” the man growled out.

“What- no!” Stiles scoffed. This is what he got for having a freaking alpha werewolf as a boyfriend. Sometimes Othello had nothing on Derek Hale. “No, dude, calm down. Look, why don’t you stop stripping and come sit on the bed?”

The grump that exuded the man, as he did so, was ridiculous. Stiles set to work with what he liked to call his ‘alpha special mental massage,’ which sometimes involved actual massaging. For now Stiles just rubbed Derek’s shoulder in a comforting gesture of, hey, chill out, it’s okay.

“I didn’t mean to flirt with him.” And that was true, Stiles didn’t. He just wanted attention in the end. Splitting hairs was good when your boyfriend could tell when you lied.

“I don’t like the way he was looking at you,” Derek muttered. “And he touched you.”

Aw, the poor puppy was so cute when he whined. No, really. Stiles wanted to get the camera and take a commemorative picture. Instead he pushed Derek down onto the bed and gave his most seductive smile (which, given the results accumulated, was pretty darn seductive). “Why don’t I show you how much I want only you then, hmm?” Stiles rubbed against Derek’s cock, covered with only the thin layer of boxer-briefs.

Derek did that adorable thing where he tried to not gulp but did anyway. “I’d rather be showing you.”

“Oh…” And with that Stiles had a very wicked idea. “I think we can arrange that.”

**(Explicit Bits Start Here)**

Thus they had ended up naked (Derek hated to have clothes on, something Stiles was very much never going to complain about) and writhing on the bed, and with a little maneuvering Stiles was on top of Derek, feet braced against the headboard and knees straddling the werewolves head as the student’s tongue began its lovely travel along the well known length of flesh that was Derek’s cock.

Though Stiles had only ever had one lover (a fact that he was sure Derek took pride in), he liked to think that at this point of their relationship he was quite skilled in a plethora of sexual escapades, blow jobs included. Stiles loved nothing more than to run his tongue up and down Derek’s dick, allowing the tip of his tongue to skid along the skin. He would tease the tip just to hear the whine at the back of the werewolf’s throat, allowing the cock head to rub teasingly between his lips before starting the process over again.

Stiles was free to continue his lavish attention to Derek’s intimate flesh for only a few moments before the alpha decided to take the boy’s cock dangling above his head into his mouth in one fell swoop. Stiles shivered as Derek began to bob his head in a slow rhythm. It was a greedy action, all take and no tease, all heat and sloppy tongue work, and the boy loved every minute of it.

At this rate it was hard to tell who would give out first. It might seem Derek would last longer, but there was something skillful in the way Stiles flicked his tongue that made the alpha’s spine curl. And though the boy was given full range to fuck Derek’s mouth, he had long since developed a stamina through many, many nights of practice.

Hmm… Well, there was one thing Stiles could do that he knew would give them the push to both finish up a bit more quickly.

“I don’t know why you were so angry,” Stiles said between licks. “He barely touched me at all.”

Derek growled, and god the vibrations skidded across Stiles’ cock in a way that made the boy shiver every time.

“He just wanted to compliment my eyes,” Stiles mentioned conversationally as he allowed more saliva to pool on his tongue. “People always say I have pretty eyes.”

Derek’s grip on Stiles’ hips tightened, sharp nails (not claws, never claws in bed) digging in. The possessive pain sent pools of heat into the boy’s gut.

“Besides,” Stiles mused, making sure to break the sentence off with a long swipe of his tongue, “I’m sure I’d never find another cock as wonderful to suck on as yours.” His teeth lightly skidded over the tip of Derek’s cock in a way he knew would set the alpha off.

Derek growled deeply as he came, and his vibrating throat was enough to send Stiles over the edge as well, lights flashing in his vision as he caught Derek’s salty release in his mouth. He knew that his lover was dutifully doing the same, and loving every drop of it.

Later, when they were cuddled up in bed, Stiles lying his head on Derek’s chest, the boy had the nerve to say, “I should get you jealous more often.”

Derek tsked. “I don’t need your father arresting me a second time. Saturday dinners are awkward enough as it is.”

Stiles had to snort at that. He settled down, ready to fall asleep on the heating pad which was Derek Hale when the man started speaking again.

“You know, I like your eyes too,” he muttered.

“Hmm? What? By Jove- was that a compliment I heard?” Stiles didn’t bother opening his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile.

Derek’s chest rumbled as he muttered, “Don’t get use to it.”


	8. He's a Triwizard Wolfbait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> veraxi: You still taking prompts? Meybe some Teen wolf-Harry Potter AU. As in the characters from teen wolf studying in Hogwards? Lydia is of course Ravenclaw. Scott would be Griffindor probably, Allison too. Though I just want Derek in Hufflepuff, and Stiles in Ravenclaw. the other character are up to you. And I have this idea of Derek taking part in Triwizard Tournament and Stiles is Derek's "stolen thing" in 2'nd task. And here comes the twist, cause Stiles has no idea that Derek has a crush on him.
> 
> Rated: Gen  
> Warnings: None

Stiles wasn’t sure why he was wet. No, not like that, he was only a fourth year damnit! Okay, yeah that didn’t mean- not to go on a tangent, he was literally soaking wet from water. It sagged down his uniform, had absolutely ruined his shoes, and luckily his hair was nice and short or else he was sure it would have made that an absolute mess as well. And judging by the taste of it- well, Stiles didn’t have to be a Ravenclaw to know it was water from the lake. Gross.

He also wasn’t sure why he was currently lying down on what felt like wood. Yes, definitely wood, those were definitely planks he could feel digging into his spine. And cheers, he could hear cheers all around him. Robust, loud, definitely Hogwart students cheers. No one could cheer like that but his schoolmates.

Another question- and Lydia would always say that it wasn’t Stiles’ questionable (her words, not his) smarts that got him into Ravenclaw, but rather his overabundance of smart questions- was why Derek Hale was currently hovering in front of his blurred view. He felt like he had just gone several rounds with the dragon that Derek had had to face during the first triwizard cup task. Wait, the triwizard cup! That’s right! Today was the day that the contestants had to do something involving the lake, which was why he had helped Scott figure out that he needed gillyweed.

It was Derek, however, who was still hovering in his view. Looking worried. Why was he worried? Why was Stiles wet? The last thing he remembered was being asked to go into Professor Deaton’s office, and being told... something. Something important.

And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss

Oh yeah. Wait. Wait wait wait wait- no, that was wrong. Stiles was Scott’s important thing. Right? Only there was Scott a few feet over, fawning over a shivering Allison. Gryffindor love was almost always sickeningly sweet, and those two were no exception. Yeah, no way that Stiles was Scott’s most important thing, not anymore.

So why was he Derek’s?

“Stiles?” Derek asked, shaking his shoulder. “Stiles, are you okay? Did those mermaids mess with you or anything? They said you were suppose to wake up when we left the water.” He gritted his teeth. “I swear, I’ll kill whoever came up with this stupid task if you’re not okay-”

“We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss...”

“What?” Derek leaned down. “What did you say? Are you okay?”

“We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,” Stiles croaked out, louder. His eyes widened. “You’d sorely miss me?”

Stiles had no idea that Derek, in all his infinite grouchiness, could blush so brightly red. “Shut up, of course I’d miss you. Who else would help me with the next task?”

“But Scott was the one who told you about the dragons...”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and I’m not going to believe that he figured that out by himself. And gillyweed, smart move. No way that Scott could cast the bubble charm on himself.”

“But you hate me!” Stiles squeaked out. “You always glare at me when we’re in the dining room, and you always hex me outside of class. My hair was purple for a week!” Not that many people noticed, but still, it was the principle of the matter.

Derek cleared his throat nervously. “Come on, Stilinski, I thought you were a ravenclaw. Aren’t you smart enough to figure it out?”

“Figure what out?” Stiles could felt like Derek had just accio’d his heart, and it was about to burst out of his chest.

“That I’m the type of guy who teases the one he likes,” Derek answered with a smirk.


	9. Demon!Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twofacedjanus: SADADSASDNHJGSH a powerful demon has possessed derek and he's alpha'd the pack into submission. with nothing to stop him, and the demon knowing all his weaknesses, he goes after stiles intending to kill him.
> 
> So, there was actually more to this prompt, but I decided to expand it into a oneshot because I really started to like the direction this story was going. So, as for now, here is a snippet for the first half of the story. I hope the requester doesn’t mind that I’ve put off finishing her prompt until I finish it, but it should be a pretty meaty oneshot when all is said and done ;D
> 
> Ratings: Mature  
> Warnings: Torture, sexual threats, things of that nature

“You know, there’s a debate among demons to the difficulty in possessing a monster like your boy Derek here,” the demon said silkily as he tossed the knife back and forth. “A meat suit is a meat suit to me, but I have to say there are definitely some benefits to wearing a werewolf. Not that healing means much to a demon- we’re damn near impossible to get rid of anyway. And the extra strength comes with the territory, should I even need to get my hands dirty.” He sauntered forward, and pressed the blade of the knife to Stiles’ bruised cheek. “Do you want to know the real benefit?”

“The opportunity for dog puns?” Stiles guessed, sarcasm coming out crooked as he bit back bile. Isaac's kick to his stomach had done a number on his intestines. 

The demon, because Stiles refused to think of this cocky bastard as Derek, smiled as his eyes became black oil slicks. “I’m going to have fun teaching you to be good for me, Stiles.”

Stiles bit off a retort as the blade cut into his cheek, creating a sliver of bright red as it sliced slowly into his skin.

The demon turned on his heel, running a finger along the blood on the blade. “No, the best thing is the instinct. It’s instinct for wolves to want to hurt. People have such...” He turned to face Stiles once more. “Such humanity most of the time. They try to fight us, and that can be such a bother. But monsters like Derek here? Why, they’re more than happy to let go.”

“You’re sick if you think Derek wants to do this,” Stiles gritted out. “He’s never hurt anyone!”

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong Stiles. He’s hurt so many.” The demon pointed the blade to his temple. “His mind is filled with guilt for all the blood on his hands. He’s swimming in the crimson of his past. It’s all. Right. Here.” Another smirk. “And now the question is what to do with you...”

Stiles struggled against the chains, already chafing his skin. He could feel the iron rub against raw, wet flesh. “I don’t care what you do to me!”

“Oh, Stiles... of course you do.” The demon tapped his elongated, lupine ear. “Lie detector, remember? I mean-” He stepped forward to grab Stiles face, fingers digging into his chin, sharp enough to bruise. “I can’t let you running around, telling everyone that my big, bad wolf-suit has a demon in occupation. That just won’t do.”

“So kill me,” Stiles said bleakly, refusing to look away. “Stab me, let me bleed. You’re going to be stopped, whether I’m alive or not.”

“Oh, but I can’t do that. Don’t you know, Stiles? Instinct, remember, instinct. Think.” He tapped Stiles’ chin, almost teasingly. “Sure, I have an easier time getting away with, let’s admit, murder. And all those little werewolf minions of mine makes the operation a whole heck of alot easier. But that doesn’t mean there isn’t some drawbacks to it. And if there’s one thing I’m not willing to risk, it’s trying to kill the werewolf’s one and only Mate.”

Stiles wrinkled his brow. “If you really think me and Derek are friends, must less that I’m his only one, then you are sorely mistaken.”

“No, Mate. Capital M, Stiles. Didn’t you do the research? Didn’t you at least look up pack dynamics? Mate, as in, for life.” Derek- the demon, it was a demon- stepped closer, let his words ghost over Stiles lips as the kid’s breath stilled. “You’re his Mate, whether you knew it or not.” His smile was as sharp as the edge of his blade. “And now, now you’re mine.”


	10. Tea Shop of Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inkynib answered: AU or future fic: where Stiles opens up a teashop that caters to supernaturals in the back. Derek is the failwolf loyal customer
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None

“What can I do ya’ for?” asked Stiles jauntily, leaning against the counter.

Derek grimaced. “Stop acting like a barkeep, Stilinksi. This is a tea shop.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t play barkeep,” Stiles retorted, playing hurt. “You know, top your earl grey, listen to your worries, light your cigarette.”

“I thought you had a no smoking policy.”

Stiles sniffed. “Metaphorically, I mean. Obviously. Werewolves wouldn’t be the only ones on my ass if I let smokers in here.”

“Yet you’ll let hunters take their afternoon tea?” Derek propped an eyebrow.

“Allison is a friend, and I don’t care what beef you have with the Argents.” The tattoos lining Stiles’ arms, intricate designs laced in maroon, began to glow softly. “Even a hint towards starting something in my shop and I’ll haul your ass out of here, no matter how much I enjoy the view.”

Derek let his eyes glow red in response. “I’d like to see you try.”

The staring contest only lasted a few seconds before the glow lightened, the shifting marks calming, returning to their original place. Stiles smirked. “Maybe another day, Sourwolf. For now I feel you need my help. Erica need some herbs again?”

A wince. “She’s all set for this month, but thanks for reminding me No, I need some information this time.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice to a rumble. “What can you tell me about a new coven in the area?”

Stiles hands paused from wiping a teacup as he glanced up sharply. “You playing hunter now?”

Derek huffed. “Nothing as noble as that. No, I’m out for some revenge, that’s all.”

“What they do to get you all riled up?” Stiles voice was calm, but Derek could hear his quickening heartbeat.

“They cursed me.”

“What curse?” Stiles scanned Derek’s body in a way that spoke of magic at work, reading his aura, Derek had no doubt.

“Don’t know.” Derek lifted a sleeve to show a mark inside of his wrist, a black design burned into his skin. “But I sure as hell don’t remember getting this.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist, who allowed himself to be grabbed with only a small growl of annoyance. A slow look caused Stiles to knit his brows together, licking his lips in a way Derek knew bespoke of worry. “I don’t know this symbol.”

Derek jerked his hand back. “Neither did Deaton.” He pulled his sleeve back down. “So I’m going with the age old cure for any curse.”

“Kill the caster.” Stiles nodded. “Smart, but it doesn’t always work.”

“Well, then I’ll threaten to kill the caster until they break it,” Derek said in a way that showed that either way was fine by him. “In any case, I need the location. Now have you heard anything or not?”

Stiles glanced to the side, considering for a long moment before saying, “I’ll tell you, on one condition.”

Obvious, that the kid wanted something for his trouble. People rarely helped out of the kindness of their hearts. “Name your price.”

“I go with you.”


	11. McLahey in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: i would love to see you do mclahey heat fic. like whoever is in heat doesn't matter to me. but my body is ready.
> 
> Oh god, oh god, someone requested something not Sterek. Okay, though McLahey is not one of my ships, I can still see the attraction. And it is fucking adorable. So let us commence. I am sorry if I write this horribly...
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Non-con, Heat, pheromone roofies

“You have to learn to control it.” Scott grabbed Isaac’s throat, burning hot at the touch. “Just like you control your wolf. You have to find an anchor, and grasp onto it.”

“But Derek said...” Isaac took deep breaths, speaking slowly. “Derek said I have to mate. That it’s the only way.”

Scott’s hand retreated back, as if scorched. “Derek’s wrong, okay! I can’t- I can’t be that for you. I still love her! Even if she doesn’t love me, I love her.”

Isaac’s face spread into a slow, solemn grin. “I know. And that’s why I came here.” 

“What do you-”

Isaac pounced, quickly pressing Scott down into the mattress, taking him by surprise. “Which is why I came here instead of calling you.”

“Isaac...” Scott blinked heavily, suddenly feeling as if a fever was going to overtake him. A heat was spreading across his skin like a brush fire. “What did you do?”

Isaac nuzzled Scott’s uneven jaw, breathing in his scent. Soon it would be their scent. “Derek told me all about it, once I started feeling the pangs. It’s a rare thing for a werewolf- only really occurs when the human and the wolf conflict over feelings of lust.” He sat up, pining Scott’s hips, licking his lips as he lifted his shirt. “And, on a side note, it can affect other wolves through their sense of smell. I’m sure Derek is off visiting Stiles right about now.”

“Stiles?” Scott could feel himself growing hard in his jeans as he stared transfixed at the white expanse of Isaac’s stomach, his chest. All hard lines and muscle, so unlike Allison. Yet still filling him with a hunger he felt beginning to roll within his stomach, something so unlike his human lust. Something so animalistic.

Isaac’s grin grew cocky. “Well, you never were one to take a hint, Scott. But that’s what I like about you. So innocent.” Isaac leaned down, trailing his finger along Scott’s lips.

“You don’t have to do this,” Scott insisted, feeling hazy. How was Isaac controlling this so well? “You can leave, now. We can act like this never happened.”

Isaac bit Scott’s lip in reply, a sharp pain that made him thrust forward to meet Isaac’s hips, who hissed in pleasure. 

The outline of Isaac’s cock showed cleared against his sweatpants. “I’m sick of acting like it’s nothing, Scott. Sick of you not realizing that she’s not coming back, and that I’m here, and I’m the only one who can help you now.”

Scott’s breath hitched as Isaac pulled down his zipper, leaning forward to whisper into his ear.

“Don’t you want me to help you, Scott? Like you helped me. Don’t you want me to take your pain away?”

“No,” Scott gritted out, clenching his bed sheets, his eyes glowing a haunting yellow.

Isaac flashed his own eyes in return as he pulled down his sweatpants and licked his hand. “I’m sorry to say you’re not going to get much say on the matter,” he muttered as he pressed their cocks together, rubbing along their lengths.

Scott couldn’t help but cry out, his hands moving to Isaac’s hips as if on their own accord. Instinct took over and all he could think was to mate, to feed his wolf the only way he knew how. He rocked his hips forward, sliding along Isaac’s length in a way that made them both growl in pleasure. He surged forward, grabbing Isaac’s neck to bite along its side, fangs dangerously sharp, sharper than he ever could with Allison, sharp enough to allow Scott the sweet taste of copper.

And Isaac only screamed for more.


	12. Gotta Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drakkywolfe : Ok sorry I don’t even know how I sended the last message… Anyway, I’d like to see Derek finally having enough of everyone, maybe after Scott became alpha, and decide to go away from BH. And he asks Stiles to follow him when school ends
> 
> I hope you weren’t expecting anything spectacular, but I think this came out pretty cute <3
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None

The black camaro stood out in the high school parking lot like a prince among paupers. Jackson’s Porsche wasn’t even there to share the burden of limelight- he’d left earlier that day, citing senior’s rights to leave early on the last day of school. Stiles had had a final 4th period, so that wasn’t really an option for him.

At first Stiles thought Derek was there to pick up Isaac, but then we remembered that Isaac wasn’t Derek’s beta anymore. He wasn’t really sure if the two of them still spoke, ever since Scott became alpha. Isaac had been firmly stuck to Scott’s side ever since. Boyd and Erica left town so long ago, it didn’t even matter to them. Jackson was cocky enough to pull off being an omega. Scott knew that Allison still had nightmares of Derek biting into her mother’s flesh.

Stiles was really the only one who talked to Derek nowadays. It wasn’t all pity, though that played a part. The man had no family (even his crazy Uncle was finally put to permanent rest), no friends, no pack. And Stiles could relate to loneliness. To being an outsider. So he had started going over to that burnt shell of a home, made sure Derek was eating, strike up conversation that Derek eventually responded to. But this was weird. Derek never came to Stiles. There was no late night crawling through windows, or surprise meetings in the grocery store. Stiles always had to make the effort to find Derek.

So why was Derek sitting inside of his camaro in the high school parking lot?

Stiles made a beeline for the man, too nervous to smile. “Is everything alright?” he said under his breath, knowing Derek could heart it. The town hadn’t really had much trouble since the alpha pack, but Stiles knew that didn’t mean they were totally safe.

Derek didn’t answer, his lips in a tight frown, his eyes obscured by sunglasses. He jerked his head towards the passengers seat.

Stiles got in. “What is it? Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt?”

Derek started up the ignition. “They’re fine. Stop worrying.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Okay, wow, thanks for telling me that straight off, almost had a heart attack here.”

Derek took off his sunglasses. “You think someone has to die for me to see you?”

“Or dying.”

Derek didn't’ reply to that, just simply proceeded to drive out of the parking lot. 

Stiles kept quiet, knowing that Derek wouldn’t be roused out of his silence when he was in this kind of mood. It was odd though- he hadn’t been this tense since the second anniversary of his sister’s death. Stiles had forgotten about the date and come over. There had been empty glass bottles of hard liquor strewn about the entry way, and he found Derek sitting on the floor, drinking vodka straight from the bottle. Stiles remembered sitting down next to him, having the bottle handed to him, taking a swig. Talking about the day his mother died, after a couple of drinks.

Derek had never said a word.

But today was merely the last day of school. The graduation ceremony was this Sunday, and Stiles had already received his cap and gown. Nothing had especially happened around this time last year, and apparently nothing had happened today. Why was Derek so silent?

“I’m leaving in a few days,” said Derek.

Oh. That was why.

Stiles looked out the window. “Have any idea where you’re going?”

“No. Just going to drive, see where I go. It’s been long overdue for me to leave Beacon Hills.”

Stiles shifted in his seat. He knew this day had been a long time coming. This town had burnt down around Derek, had forced him to swim in blood and guilt. He couldn’t fully disagree with the man’s decision to leave.

“Well.. I’ll miss you, I guess.” It was almost surprising how true that was.

A long silence stretched between them.

“You could come with me.”

Stiles head snapped forward. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Derek didn’t take his eyes off the road. “Get out, see life before you go to college. You’re going somewhere close by, right? Have you ever left the state?”

“Not really,” Stiles admitted. He had always wanted to though. “I’m just not sure my dad would go for it.”

Derek raised a brow. “You’re eighteen. Nothing he can legally do to stop you.”

Stiles bit his lip. “Why me? Why ask me to leave with you?”

A shrug. “Why not?”

But it all seemed to consequential. Derek was going to leave in a few days, enough time for the graduation ceremony to commence. Why wait for school to end at all? In that vein, why wait for Stiles to graduate? Not, it was obvious that Derek had planned this. That, for some reason he _needed_ Stiles to leave with him. Perhaps it was trust, or loneliness, or something else... and there was only one way to find out.

“Sure. I’ll go with you.” Stiles grinned. “But no way in hell am I helping you pay for gas.”

Derek’s shoulders stooped in relief, and his grip of the steering wheel loosened. He looked towards Stiles, and his smile was soft. It looked strange, that smile on Derek. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have an account here solely for that. This won't be used for anything but my fanfictions if you're worried about spam!


End file.
